


Rómpeme, sacúdeme

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Emotional Hurt, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Sex, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 23:23:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21418393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Tenía grabadas en la mente todas las veces cuando había sido con Keito.Reproducía el toque de sus manos en su piel, seguía pensándolo en un círculo vicioso de emociones, y eso aumentaba su gana, su urgencia.
Relationships: Nakajima Yuto/Okamoto Keito, Nakajima Yuto/Yaotome Hikaru





	Rómpeme, sacúdeme

**Rómpeme, sacúdeme**

Yuto estaba confundido por las sensaciones que tenía.

Se sentía tocar, y besar, y todo lo que quería era abandonarse a esos brazos, dejarse tomar sin hacer nada más. Cerrar los ojos y sentir esa respiración en su piel, sentirse deseado y desear en cambio.

Tenía grabadas en la mente todas las veces cuando había sido con Keito.

Reproducía el toque de sus manos en su piel, seguía pensándolo en un círculo vicioso de emociones, y eso aumentaba su gana, su urgencia.

Apoyó la espalda contra la pared, tirando el mayor encima a sí, dejando que lo besara casi violentamente y empezando a desnudarlo rápido, mientras él hacía lo mismo.

“Yuto...” murmuró, casi quisiera preguntarle de ir despacio, pero no era lo que quería Nakajima.

No quería perder ese momento donde lo solo en que tenía éxito de pensar era su excitación, no quería arriesgar de perderla y luego tener que ocuparse de algo que no quería enfrentar, no quería...

Sonrió, forzando una malicia que no poseía, y bajó lentamente la boca a lo largo del pecho del mayor, más y más bajo, jugando con la lengua contra su piel hasta que no encontró su erección envolviéndola pronto en los labios, sin dejar espacio para inútiles provocaciones. 

Siempre a Keito le había gustado esa impaciencia, ese ser directo y práctico: se avergonzaba un poco, al principio, pero al final se había habituado, y se había rendido al menor, descubriendo cuando le gustara su forma de ser.

Yuto no tuvo mucho margen de maniobra, que era lo que había previsto.

El mayor apretó una mano en su cabeza, empujando dentro de su boca, casi usándolo; sólo duró unos minutos antes que lo obligara a ponerse en pie, empujándolo hacia el sofá, haciendo que se agachara contra la cabecera.

Yuto lo sintió pararse, y sabía que lo estaba mirando, y le gustaba esa mirada.

Se sentía deseado, amado. Y en ese momento era todo lo que necesitaba.

Luego el mayor se agachó hacia él, empezando a besarle lentamente la espalma, mientras una mano se infiltraba entre sus nalgas y hasta su abertura, empezando a prepararlo sin prisa; y aun queriendo lamentarse de ese ritmo, Yuto le dejo tomar la iniciativa.

Lo sintió acercar la boca a los dedos, y cuando la lengua los alcanzó gimió en alta voz, rasgando la tapicería con las uñas, cerrando los ojos y extendiéndose hacia él, buscando algo más.

Y no tardó a llegar; cuando el mayor creyó que fuera pronto se levantó, apretando las manos en sus caderas, fuerte, casi haciéndole daño.

Y luego lo penetró, con un empujón brusco.

Yuto sintió dolor, pero estaba bien. Era lo que buscaba, era lo que quería por él, era el resultado natural de las continuas provocaciones que le había echado durante esa noche.

Necesitaba de sentirse herido en el cuerpo, porque solo de esa manera iba a olvidar cuanto herido se sintiera en su mente, en su alma.

Lo sintió salir lentamente y luego volver dentro de él, una y otra vez, en un movimiento constante, profundo, casi violento en su impetuosidad.

Y él gemía bajo y alternaba gritos sofocados a esos gemidos, y lo incitaba a darle más, nunca pronunciando su nombre, nunca pidiéndole por algo directamente, consciente que llamarlo solo iba a peyorar todo.

Sin embargo, a Keito le gustaba cuando decía su nombre cuando tenían sexo, mientras lo tomaba y tenía éxito de ver la excitación y la gana en su voz, y entonces Yuto siempre se preocupaba de agradecerlo.

No esa noche, no en ese momento. No más.

Y sentía que al menos tenía que esforzarse por él, y besar la mano que en ese momento lo estaba alimentando, regocijarla y hacer que se quedara con él, para ya no ser obligado a quedarse sólo, abandonado. Porque conocía los sentimientos del mayor, pero estaba bastante egoísta de no preocuparse de esos. 

No tenía ni el coraje ni la fuerza, y sobretodo no quería alimentar esa hipocresía que lo estaba ya rellenando.

Con el toque del mayor en su erección se obligó a correrse – un orgasmo insatisfactorio, aun no esperara mejor – y luego esperó que él también acabara de usar su cuerpo, para poder finalmente descansarse al suelo frio, tratando de recuperar pronto el aliento.

Lo vio sentarse a su lado, mirando en el vacío, y casi lo sintió por lo que le había hecho.

Casi.

Ni siquiera habría tenido sentido, porque no se volvía atrás, porque no había nada que pusiera hacer para cambiar el estado de las cosas, y porque de todas maneras estaba agradecido por esos momentos de distracción que le habían sido concedido.

“Pensabas en él, ¿verdad?” murmuró Hikaru, sin mirarlo.

Yuto quería mentirle, y decirle que no pensaba más en Keito, que su abandono no le quemaba más en la piel, que no lo acompañaba durante cada momento de su día como una sombra, pero sabía que Yaotome no iba a creerle.

“Sí.” murmuró, acurrucándose en los ladrillos, helados, clavándose las uñas en las manos tratando de no llorar.

Pensaba que Hikaru iba a levantarse y dejarlo allí, solo, sin decirle nada o quizás gritándole que le daba asco.

En cambio, el mayor se agachó hacia él, envolviéndole los hombros con el brazo, apoyando la mejilla contra su espalda.

“Te amo.” murmuró, y si en principio Nakajima se sorprendió, al final tuvo éxito de entender la razón de esa confesión que nunca iba a tener seguido.

Yuto había usado a Hikaru para olvidar Keito, Hikaru había usado a él para olvidar que nunca iba a amarlo.

Al final, ninguno de los dos había ganado, pero estaba demasiado tarde para recriminaciones, y no iba a estar nada que los diera un alivio más duradero.

Se quedaron descansados al suelo, inmóviles, cerrándose en la mentira de ese abrazo.


End file.
